Gooseneck trailer couplers are used to secure a first structure such as a towing vehicle to a second structure such as a trailer. Examples of known trailer couplers include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,513,871 to Johnson, 5,263,735 to Mann, and 5,382,109 to Nyman. Such known designs typically rely on plates actuated by a handle, with the plates grabbing around a ball neck to secure a ball mounted on the trailer with the towing vehicle. It would be highly desirable to provide a gooseneck trailer coupler which is of a compact, high strength design and which provides a clear indication that the trailer coupler is locked.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a gooseneck trailer coupler which is of simple construction and low cost, and which locks with the ability to endure high loading. It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a gooseneck trailer coupler that provides clear indication to the operator that the lock is in place. It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a gooseneck trailer coupler that is highly reliable in operation and which can be manufactured efficiently. Additional objects and optional features of the invention will be apparent form the following disclosure and detailed discussion of preferred embodiments.